Le choix d'Estel
by Awako
Summary: Aujourd'hui a lieu le couronnement d'Aragorn, nouveau roi du Gondor. Pourtant, en ce jour de fête, Legolas est triste, car Arwen marche derrière lui, et à chaque marches qu'il monte pour rejoindre le palais, c'est un bout de son coeur qui part en morceau. Il aime Aragorn, plus que tout. Mais Aragorn ? Qu'en pense t il ? Et pourquoi évite t il soigneusement de regarder les elfes? OS


**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

**En ce moment, je ne suis pas très en forme. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, sur un coup de tête, j'ai écrit une fiction. Allez savoir pourquoi et comment ça m'est venu en tête, mais c'est venu. Trois heures plus tard environ, me voilà en train de la poster ^^'''**

**C'est donc ma troisième fic sur le site, et ma première sur le Seigneur des Anneaux !**

**_Pairing :_ Aragorn X Legolas**

**_Rating :_ M (yaoi 8D comme toujours)**

**_Disclamer :_ les personnages sont à J. R. R. Tolkien.**

**En espérant que ma fiction vous plaira ! Laissez une petite review à la fin ? :33**

* * *

Legolas marchait vers la citée blanche, presque entièrement reconstruite. Et a chaque pas en avant qu'il faisait, son cœur se brisait un peu plus. Il se rendait, avec le restant du peuple des elfes, dans la capitale de Gondor victorieux, assister au couronnement d'Aragorn. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait été heureux. Malheureusement, Arwen marchait derrière lui. Et il savait parfaitement qu'elle occupait le cœur du futur roi.

Legolas avait plus de deux milles ans. Et jamais dans son existence il n'avait ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un. Il était amoureux d'Aragorn. Et cet amour impossible le rongeait.

En montant les marches menant au palais, Arwen lui murmura :

"Vous n'avez pas l'air heureux, Legolas... N'êtes vous pas heureux du couronnement d'Aragorn ?  
- Bien sur que je le suis. Néanmoins j'aurais aimé..."

Il laissa sa phrase en suspense. Mais cela n'arrêta pas Arwen et son incroyable esprit de déduction.

"Vous auriez aimé qu'il vous aime en retour, n'est ce pas ?"

Les joues de Legolas s'empourprèrent légèrement. Oui, il aurait aimé. Malheureusement c'était impossible, et le prince de Mirkwood se demanda quel malin plaisir l'elfe brune éprouvait a remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

* * *

La foule s'inclina devant Aragorn, nouveau roi du Gondor. Ce dernier, bien qu'un peu gêné, chercha des yeux une présence rassurante dans la foule. Qu'il trouva.

Il s'avança dans la foule une fois celle ci relevée. Il salua Faramir, son nouvel intendant, d'un signe de tête, et s'approcha des elfes. Il s'arrêta devant Legolas. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, comme il l'avait souvent fait. Pourtant cette fois, il remarqua que ceux de l'elfe brillait beaucoup qu'à leur habitude, ce qui inquiéta le nouveau roi.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule. Legolas répondit a ce geste en faisant de même. Aragorn lui murmura quelque mots en langue elfique, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était heureux de l'avoir a ses côtés. Sans un mot, le prince de Mirkwood se décala d'un pas sur la gauche, dévoilant Arwen, juste derrière lui. Le roi du Gondor fit un pas en arrière, sous le choc. Que fait elle ici ? Elle devrait être en Aman ?

Le brun lui embrassa le dos de la main en lançant un regard interrogatif a son père, Elrond. Celui lui fit comprendre qu'ils parleraient plus tard. Aragorn se détourna donc et partit saluer les 4 Hobbits présents aux côtés de Gandalf, laissant autant Arwen que Legolas dans l'incompréhension.

* * *

La fête battait son plein dans le château. Merry et Pippin dansaient sur une table, chacun une chope de bière en main. Frodon et Sam riaient ensemble. Gimli racontait les aventures de la Communauté de l'Anneau a ceux désireux de l'écouter. Gandalf surveillait la scène en souriant. Et Legolas cherchait Aragorn des yeux. Il traversa la grande salle plusieurs fois a sa recherche.

Lorsqu'il aperçut Elrond, il n'eut qu'à suivre son regard pour trouver Aragorn. Aragorn, qui enlaçait tendrement Arwen par la tête afin de l'attirer contre son torse. Le blond fut prit d'un vertige soudain, et s'appuya sur le mur le plus proche. Il sentait son cœur, déjà meurtrît, tomber en miettes. Il se força a détourner les yeux, et a s'enfuir du lieu festif.

* * *

Aragorn serrait la belle elfe dans se bras. Pourtant, leur étreinte était moins douce que d'habitude. Il y avait quelque chose entre eux, ce qui n'échappa pas a la belle demoiselle, qui lui murmura en langage elfique :

"_Aragorn, je vous sens tendu... Quelque chose vous tracasse ?_  
_- Arwen, votre esprit de déduction a toujours été votre plus grand atout, après la beauté et l'intelligence. En effet, ce soir, je n'ai pas le cœur a faire la fête, car mon âme est tourmenté..._  
_- A quel sujet ?_  
_- Vous devez certainement vous en douter..._  
_- En effet, mais je souhaiterai vous entendre..._  
_- Et bien...durant cette aventure...je me suis rapproché de votre prince. Et aujourd'hui, je ne sais plus si c'est vous que j'aime, ou si c'est lui..._  
_- En avez vous parlé a Legolas ?_  
_- Grand Dieu, non ! Il me rejèterait._  
_- En êtes vous certains ?_  
_- Non, mon cœur est perdu, voilà pourquoi je me livre avec tant de facilité..._"

La brune posa sa main sur le torse du Roi du Gondor, a l'emplacement de son cœur.

"_Je ne me fâcherai point, Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, alors, répondez moi comme cela vous passe par la tête. Qui aimez vous ?_  
_- Vous, bien sur !_  
_- Et qui Estel, le vagabond, l'ami des elfes, le Rôdeur, le Grand Pas, et, a présent, le souverain du Gondor, aime-t-il ?_"

Le brun, qui avait baissé les yeux au début de leur conversation, les releva vers elle, surpris. La brune lui sourit tendrement.

"_Il y a longtemps que je me suis faite a l'idée que votre cœur ne m'appartiendrait jamais.. Alors courrez, Estel, courrez rejoindre le prince de Mirkwood, qui s'apprête en ce moment même a quitter Minas Tirith. Vous l'aimez, allez donc le lui dire... Vous n'avez rien a perdre, et une vie heureuse a gagner.._"

Aragorn regarda cette femme qu'il avait jadis aimé. Car ce n'était plus le cas a présent. Une seule personne comptait encore a ces yeux. Legolas... Le roi embrassa l'elfe sur le front, et partit en courant.

* * *

Legolas caressa la crinière de son cheval blanc tacheté de noir sur le flanc. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel. Demain, ce serait la pleine lune. Les étoiles brillaient. L'elfe blond baissa les yeux sur ce qui était le Mordor quelques jours auparavant. Plus rien... Ce royaume de peur et de vil était parti en fumée, en même temps que l'anneau.

Le prince soupira. Malgré tout ça, il arrivait a être malheureux. Il se hissa sur son cheval, et voulut s'enfuir de la cité blanche, quand une voix l'interpella.

"Legolas ! Ne partez pas !"

L'elfe s'arrêta, et se tourna pour voir Aragorn arriver en courant. L'Homme, essoufflé, agrippa le bas de sa cape, et souffla :

"Ne partez pas Legolas... Je vous en pris... Ne partez pas maintenant..."

Legolas le regarda. Puis descendit de son cheval pour pouvoir être a sa hauteur, laissant le temps au roi de reprendre son souffle. Le blond parla d'une voix assez basse, pour ne laisser paraître aucune émotion :

"Que se passe t il, Aragorn ?  
- Legolas, pourquoi partez vous ?!  
- Je ne me sens pas a ma place ici.. Je ne suis pas d'humeur a faire la fête..  
- Moi non plus, pourtant je ne m'enfuis pas..  
- Vous devriez retourner voir votre reine, majesté...  
- Quelle reine ?  
- Celle que vous serriez dans vos bras quelques minutes plus tôt."

Aragorn vit alors toute la peine que ressentait Legolas dans les yeux de l'elfe. Cela lui déchira le cœur. Le roi pensa qu'il était capable d'affronter le mal en personne, mais qu'il n'arrivait pas a déclarer sa flamme a celui qu'il aimait. Le brun prit alors les mains du prince des elfes dans les siennes, et il lui dit sans quitter du regard ses troublants yeux bleus :

"Legolas, si Aragorn a un jour aimé Arwen, Estel vous a toujours aimé. Je vous aime profondément, Legolas... _Tye melenye..._"

Legolas ouvrit de grands yeux, ébahie. Aragorn n'osait pas réagir, de peur de mal faire. Il se contenta de regarder l'elfe réfléchir a toute allure. Legolas ne pût que murmurer :

"Je...je vous aime aussi, Aragorn... Mais Arwen ?  
- Qu'importe les autres, seul vous...seul toi compte a présent a mes yeux."

Et c'est sur ces douces paroles que le Roi du Gondor embrassa le Prince de Mirkwood. Un baiser simple, chaste, qui, au fil des secondes, s'enflamma de toute la passion et le désir qu'ils avaient cachés pendant de si longues années. Quel bonheur pour les deux hommes d'enfin de trouver...

* * *

Arwen les observait depuis le balcon de la salle des fêtes, entouré de Gandalf et d'Elrond. Ce dernier la questionna :

"Ma fille, n'êtes vous pas malheureuse qu'Aragorn vous abandonne ?  
- Je ne lui souhaite que le bonheur... Alors non, je ne suis pas triste. Je suis prête a vous accompagnée aux Terres Immortelles, père.  
- Nous partirons dès que possible."

Gandalf, lui, pensait secrètement la chose suivante : "voilà donc de qui rêvait Aragorn chaque nuit... Et je ne m'en suis pas douté... Je me fais vieux, je devrais peut être accompagné Elrond et les siens..."

* * *

Il était plus de deux heures du matin, et la fête se terminait enfin. Pourtant, plus personne n'avait revu le roi, pas plus que le prince de Mirkwood.

En effet, les deux hommes s'étaient isolés dans les appartements du roi, profitant d'être enfin réunis pour mieux se découvrir.

Les vêtements s'étaient rapidement envolés. Et la pudeur avait fait place aux caresses. Aragorn, s'appuyant sur un bras, était au dessus de Legolas, et caressait sa peau blanche comme la neige et ses cheveux blonds comme les rayons de l'astre solaire. Il se perdait dans ses yeux bleus comme le ciel, embués par l'excitation. Ses pommettes avaient rougit, le rendant plus craquant encore.

Aragorn, curieux de savoir quel ton prendrait la voix de Legolas lorsqu'il grimperait au 7ème ciel. Il prit donc son membre en main, et entreprit de faire de lents vas et viens dessus, stimulant son plaisir sans pour autant le satisfaire. Il descendit donc sa tête, et lécha le membre gonflé de désir.

Le blond avait monté une main a ses lèvres, et se mordait pour s'empêcher de gémir. Ce n'était pas sa première fois avec un homme, en deux milles neuf cents trente et un ans d'existence, pensez vous. Mais il avait pour habitude de mener, pas de se soumettre. De plus, quand il avait un rapport avec une quelconque personne, il n'y avait toute cette tendresse, ces caresses, ces mots doux que lui glissait au creux de l'oreille le nouveau roi.

Aragorn se montrait d'une douceur extrême. Il ne voulait surtout pas brusqué l'elfe. Il avait humidifié deux doigts, et les fit pénétrer les deux dans le corps du blond, qui poussa un petit cri, trop étouffé pour savoir s'il s'agissait d'un cri de douleur ou de plaisir.

Quand il jugea que Legolas était totalement près, Aragorn stoppa tout, laissant le blond sur sa faim. Celui ci gesticulait, avide de sensations. Aragorn l'embrassa tendrement pendant qu'il écartait ses cuisses et remontait légèrement son bassin pour venir enrouler ses jambes autour de son bassin. Et il le pénétra doucement.

Legolas gémit de manière très indécente lorsqu'il se sentit pénétrer. Il avait mal. Mais cette douleur passagère rendait la chose plus excitante encore. Perdant son self contrôle et sa patience, le prince se mît a bouger des hanches pour signaler a son partenaire qu'il n'avait pas mal, et qu'il était près a recevoir plus.

Aragorn perdit a son tour son self contrôle, et se mît a donner de profonds coups de hanches, touchant une fois sur deux la prostate du blond, mettant Legolas dans des états pas possibles. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs cessé de se mordre la main, ne pouvant plus retenir ses cris, légèrement plus aiguës que sa voix habituelle.

Leurs gémissements résonnèrent une grande partie de la nuit, déjà bien avancée, mais, aux premiers rayons de soleil, les deux amants s'étaient endormi.

* * *

"Êtes vous sur de vouloir retourner a Mirkwood, Legolas ?"

Le blond, assis sur son cheval, baissa les yeux vers Aragorn. Le roi avait une expression neutre au visage, laisse yeux brillaient de tristesse.

"Veuillez me pardonner, Aragorn. Mais mes arbres me manquent.. Je suis prince, je dois aller parler a mon père et mon frère de mon choix de vie a vos côtés. Et veillez sur mon peuple, comme vous veillez sur le votre."

Aragorn hocha simplement la tête. Le blond posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Aragorn, et lui murmura, en langue elfique:

"_Je ne saurais tarder de te revenir. Tu me manqueras trop._  
_- Puisses tu dire vrai, Legolas, et me revenir rapidement, car chaque jour sera un véritable supplice. Ne me fais pas attendre, je t'en conjure..._  
_- C'est promis, Estel._"

Et les deux amants s'embrassèrent tendrement. Leur destinée était de se retrouver. Ce n'était pas quelques jours qui les séparerait...

* * *

**Comme dit, c'est écrit très rapidement pour une fois ^^''''''**

**Pour la déclaration d'Aragorn, mon ami Google m'a dit "Tye Melenye", mais je ne parle pas couramment elfique, je ne sais donc pas si c'est juste ou non. Si c'est une erreur, pardonnez moi **

**En écrivant cette fiction, j'ai pas mal pensé à une amie à qui je mène la vie dure en ce moment, à cause de mes sauts d'humeurs permanent. Elle lira cette fiction, donc je vais la lui dédicasser, et lui dire que je l'aime fort.**

**Voilà, voilà, en espérant que vous avez passé un bon moment ! Laissez moi une review, par pitié !**

**Bisous !**


End file.
